Finally
by sproxy23
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stuck on a planet with a heart shaped moon.


**Finally**

This is a birthday fic for mangaghost. This fic is not set on her birthday but for it. Thank you.

_Italic_ – TARDIS speaking/thinking

Rose bounded down the stairs to where The Doctor was fiddling about with the TARDIS's controls. Grabbing him from behind made him jump as she whispered in his ear,

"Do you know what day it is today?" The Doctor stopped what he was dong and turned around to face his assistant. Although he didn't really class her as an assistant, more of a really close friend. He hadn't really classed anyone as a really close friend apart from Sarah Jane but… Rose coughed and he remembered that she had asked him a question.

"Oh, yeah. It's the day you go back to visit your mother." Rose's face fell slightly as she spoke,

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" The Doctor looked abashed. What had he done this time? "Today is Valentines Day." And then everything fell into place for The Doctor.

"So, you're not going to see your mother. You're going to see Mickey. I understand. I wouldn't like to see your mother either. Especially the pink decorations she has all around the house. I mean what is with this celebration of telling people that you care about them. Time lords have no-one, if they did that person probably wouldn't like them once they had changed because they would look different and…" Rose's sour look cut him off before she turned to go back up the stairs.

_This is not very good. The two greatest love birds I have ever known are not on friendly terms with each other. I must do something about this. I see that The Doctor has set a course for London. A city in the north of the planet Earth. If I move slightly to the left, there. I hope this will work._

"We have landed. Welcome home, Rose Tyler." The Doctor called up the stairs. Rose came back into view and she opened the doors. As she walked out, she shouted back at him,

"You call this home. I bet it is for you."

She was looking at a barren waste land. There were no houses or buildings in sight but Rose thought she could see an ocean in the distance. Realising it was night time; she looked up to a moon shaped like a heart. This calmed her down a bit. It was so good be here on Valentines Day but she wished that Mickey was here to share it with her.

Looking back at The Doctor, she realised that he hadn't said a word since she had insulted the memory of Gallifrey. Maybe she had been a little bit harsh. She walked over to him and paced a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I didn't mean it. I was just angry that I wasn't able to spend today with Mickey. It least I get to spend it with you. I think there is an ocean in the distance so we can bathe. Do you have a costume?" He laughed slightly at the absurdity of the question before shaking his head. "Me neither. Never mind. We can still sit on the beach, if there is one. Shall we go, or leave the planet?"

The Doctor nodded again and walked back to the TARDIS. Rose followed.

_No! I can't let them leave. Must stop him from being able to leave! Must keep them here!_

The doors shut just before The Doctor was able to get inside. As Rose caught up with him, she looked slightly scared that the TARDIS would do something like this.

"What's happened?" she asked but The Doctor just shook his head and tried to open them with his sonic screwdriver. It didn't work. He turned around and sat with his back to the doors and spoke quietly.

"I guess we're stuck here for some reason. I wonder why." He knew exactly why. He had feelings for Rose which his ship knew about. They were stronger than the ones he had felt for Sarah Jane, even he knew that. He just wondered that if the TARDIS knew something he didn't. Did Rose have feelings for him? Was this the reason he was here, with a heart shaped moon, on Valentines Day? Rose sat down next to him and asked him,

"So what do we do now?" She looked at him with those eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Rose wondered what was going round his brilliant mind and wondered if her feelings were reciprocated and the TARDIS knew about them. The Doctor tore his eyes away from hers.

"We could always go swimming," he joked but Rose took it seriously and stood up.

"OK. Let's go." But when he didn't move Rose sat back down and asked in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?" The Doctor sighed, it was such a concerned voice, he daren't refuse her. He leant over close and whispered in her ear,

"I'll show you." He mouth then moved to her lips and captured them in a mind-blowing kiss. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened immediately letting him inside but all the while trying to get inside his own mouth. After a few minutes Rose pulled away needing oxygen, wishing she didn't have to. After a few more minutes of staring into each others eyes, Rose stood up and spoke,

"I think we can go now." The Doctor stood up and tried the door. It opened and together they walked inside. As soon as he had the TARDIS moving again, he captured her lips again and she blushed.

_OMG! They are finally making out inside of me. Mission Accomplished! Next Stop Earth!_


End file.
